


Braises Charnelles

by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 1





	Braises Charnelles

L'air était chaud, bouillant de passion.

Les corps se touchaient, se chevauchait.

La passion brulait d'un air nouveau.

Gray se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Embrassait les lèvres pleines de Natsu.

L'air était chaud, bouillant de passion.

Une bataille enivrante se jouait.

Une merveilleuse danse charnelle.

Les deux hommes se laissaient dévorer,

Dévorer par cette passion folle.


End file.
